Relative Influence
by Maggie Day
Summary: A stranger arrives at Hogwarts. A mystery to the students, she is the guidance Harry Potter has long needed. Will it be enough?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I guess I need one of these. Uh...I don't own Harry, or anyone else. I cannot nor do I try to compete with JKR genious, so don't even think about it!

If you like it, review it.

The sorting had finished and the new first years were safely seated at their house tables. Dumbledore concluded his usual cheerful greeting and reciting of the rules, leaving the rest of the evening for the welcoming feast.

Harry picked at his meal, too amused by his friend Ron's eating habit of shoveling food in as fast as humanly possible. Hermione tried to slow him down, saying, "Ron, it will be there for awhile. Chew, for heaven's sake."

The three friends chatted as they ate, reliving events from the summer and planning their week. Harry intentionally kept the conversation away from any mention of Sirius, deciding not to ruin the happy day with bad memories. He sighed as he thought of starting school with a Potions class, while Ron said through an exceptionally full mouth, "Snape'll be torture this year. He's still mad from all the Order business..."

"Shut up, Ron," hissed Hermione, tossing a roll at him. "Don't talk about that here."

Harry pushed his potatoes around. Hogwarts had always been a place he felt at home at, but this year was different. Sixth year was upon them, and Harry was beginning to wonder where he would go after his wizard training was over. He'd scored well enough on his O.W.L.S. to begin his Auror training, but if that didn't work out, what then? He didn't have a Muggle education to fall back on.

Though, if Voldemort came back he probably wouldn't have to worry past seventh year.

He stirred noticeably at the thought, causing Ron and Hermione to stop their bickering and focus on him. "What's wrong, mate?"

"Nothing," he said, going back to his potatoes. It had only been recently that he had considered that he might not defeat the Dark Lord. That he might fail...

The doors to the great hall suddenly jolted open, pulling Harry from his thoughts. He and the rest of the student body turned to the doorway, where a tall figure clad in a long dark robe stood. Filch stood next to it, holding Mrs. Norris.

Filch led the way, and the figure followed silently. The cloak completely covered the face and body, leaving all to only guess at what was beneath. Harry's hand instantly went to his scar, but no pain came as the figure passed him. Hermione and Ron looked at him expectantly, but he shook his head.

Filch walked up to the main table and whispered to Dumbledore, though the figure remained at the bottom of the steps. Dumbledore stood, smiling. He quickly circled the table, leapt down the few steps, and embraced the figure.

The great hall was silent at the old man held the figure, lifting it into the air as he laughed. In the movement, the hood fell away, revealing blonde hair and ribbon holding it back.

"Uncle Albus, put me down!" came a voice from the cloak. The headmaster released the figure, revealing the face of a young girl, her cheeks slightly reddened and a wide smile crossing her face.

Professor McGonagall stood and circled the table, taking the girl in her arms. "Piper, my dear. How good to see you!"

"Thanks, Miss Minerva," said the girl, smiling. She smiled at each teacher in turn, saluting Professor Snape and receiving a nod in return.

The Headmaster smiled eager, saying, "How was your trip? Did they..." It was then he remembered the hundreds of students who had ceased their meals to stare at the exchange.

"Oh, my goodness," he said, turning to the students. "Pardon our interruption." He took the girl by the shoulder, turning her to face the tables. "Allow me to introduce my niece, Piper. Piper," he motioned to the students, "these are the students."

"Hey," she said, smiling as her eyes scanned the room. They fell momentarily on Harry, though she didn't seem to take any particular interest in him. Harry found himself staring at her cloak, which still covered her body completely. Her shoulders appeared thin in the fabric, and a large bulge emerged from the front and back. He looked over at Hermione, who was rapidly making notes on her palm with what appeared to be a ball point pen she had brought from home. He glance at Ron, but found his friend had not taken his eyes off the new girl.

"Mr. Filch, please take Piper to her room? I trust your trunk is on it's way?"

"Saw Caffy take it when I got off the train." An image of the smallest house elf at Hogwarts flashed across Harry's mind. "He still remembered me, which was nice." She reached up and undid the string of her cloak, pulling the garment away. A gasp was shared by the student body at her appearance, and whispers could be heard. Her eyes grew wide in shock at their response, and she looked down at the basketball in her hands innocently.

"What's that on her back?" asked Ron, craning his neck for a better look.

"It's a backpack," said Harry, simply. "Muggles use them to carry books to school."

"Genius," whispered Dean Thomas a few seats back.

"Is that a ball?"

"A basketball," replied Harry.

Hermione spoke next. "She's American."

"How can you tell?"

"She's got a flag sewn to her bag." Hermione leaned forward to get a better look. "Besides, her accent is obvious."

Harry saw the flag, too. He also saw that she wore jeans too long her for, and a t-shirt that looked like it had been washed too many times to still be wearable. A baseball hat hung from one of the straps, and he could just make out the symbol on the front.

"New York Yankees," whispered Hermione. Harry stared at her. "My grandad's a fan."

"Um, guys, you've lost me," said Ron, but before they could answer, Dumbledore had started to speak again.

"Piper will be attending classes with us this semester. I ask that you all be as open minded as possible to help her adjust."

"Uncle!" said Piper, hitting his arm playfully. "I don't need special treatment." She stood on her toes to kiss his cheek lightly. "I'll come see you later." With that, she hoisted her backpack a little higher and walked back through the row to the door. She disappeared without a word.

The teachers took their seat once more, and leaving the trio to discuss the new visitor.

"You think she's Muggle?" asked Ron.

"No. She can't be if she'd related to Dumbledore," said Hermione.

"But how can she be related to Dumbledore if she's American?"asked Harry.

"Extended family, maybe? Remember Dumbledore is very old." Hermione looked at her hand, then placed the pen back in her pocket. "I wonder if they're anything on her in his autobiography."

"She doesn't look that old, she probably isn't mentioned." Harry looked at Dumbledore, who seemed to have a new air about him. He was smiling and laughing with McGonagall, who also looked enthused. Snape, in addition, looked somewhat less annoyed.

"I hope we have a class with her."

But they did not. In fact, the trio did not see Piper for many weeks until one day they decided to go for a walk around the lake. Fall was upon them, and the weather had turned colder. As they strolled, Harry noticed a bundle of something somewhat hidden behind a small bush. He stopped to investigate, discovering that it was a pair of sweat pants and a long sleeved t-shirt. "Bush-Kerry Brawl" ran across the chest in purple and gold.

"What's that?" asked Ron.

"No idea," said Harry, standing up with the shirt still in his hand. "Why would someone just leave clothes by the lake."

"Maybe someone's swimming?" came a voice from behind them. The three turned to see Dean Thomas and Neville Longbottom stepping out from behind a nearby bush on the other side of the path.

"What are you two doing?" asked Hermione, though she stopped as the two motioned the newcomers to hide along with them. They did so, and together behind the bush.

"She's in the lake," said Dean, smiling.

"Who's in the lake?" Harry started to stand, but Neville pulled him back down.

"Piper Dumbledore," whispered Neville, excitement in his voice. "She went in about twenty minutes ago. We saw her go in."

Hermione spoke up. "She's IN the lake? Why didn't you stop her? Does she know about the squid and the merpeople?"

"We told her, but she said she could take care of herself." Dean shrugged. We watched her wade out, then she just dove in. She hasn't been up since."

Ron started to speak, but was silenced as the sound of a person breaking the surface came to them. All clamored to get a good look.

Her head emerged first, and she swam the few yards until her feet could touch bottom. Slowly, she walked out of the water. It was then Harry realized why Dean and Neville had stayed to watch. Her bikini covered little, and her body was thin and toned. She rang the water from the single braid that ran down her back, stopping just above her waist. She dried herself with a small towel that Harry hadn't noticed, then pulled the sweatpants and shirt on. She waved back over the water, and Harry looked just in time to see a merperson waving back.

"That's impossible," said Hermione, standing once Piper was out of earshot.

"I'll say it is," said Ron, standing. "Did you see her abs?"

The boys agreed, leaving Hermione alone to get their minds back in task.

"But she went swimming in the lake, under water, for nearly half an hour! She didn't even have a wand with her and..."

"She had a wand," Dean pointed out. "It was in her braid."

Hermione stared at him, then continued, "She didn't jinx herself gills or anything that obvious, so how did she do it?"

Harry shrugged. "Why don't we ask her?"

"Oh, that'll be a great conversation," said Neville, smiling, "'Yes, saw you come out of the lake today. Mind sharing your secrets?' We don't even know her."

"But you don't mind hiding in a bush to watch her in a bathing suit." Hermione waited for a response, and not recieving one, continued, "I think you should talk to Dumbledore, Harry."

"Why me?" he asked, standing with the rest of them.

"I don't know, you just seemed like the best choice." Hermione wrapped her arms around erh and started to walk off. "How did she do it?" she mumbled as she walked.

Harry sighed, still not on good terms with the Headmaster. As curious as Harry was about his American niece, Dumbledore would receive no visits from him.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry walked silently down the stone hallways, past the kitchen, and out one of the several "back doors" of the castle. He hadn't visited Hagrid since arriving, and Ron and Hermione had too much homework to come along. He knocked loudly on the door, pulled off the cloak before Hagrid opened the door.

"Oy, 'arry!" Good ter see ya." The half-giant embraced Harry, nearly breaking a few bones in the process, then offered him a cup of tea.

"How's Gwamp?" asked Harry after both were seated at the table.

"He's learnin, but it's takin so long," said Hagrid, half dejected. "Just can't seem to be patient. I won't bring him to Dumbledore until he learns his manners."

Harry nodded, glad he hadn't asked any of his friends to look in on the giant recently.

An hour passed before Harry asked the question he had been waiting to ask for weeks.

"Hagrid, what do you know about Piper Dumbledore?"

"Who? Oh." Hagrid nearly choked on his tea, placed the cup back on the table and wiped hi mouth before answering. "What's to know? She's Dumbledore's niece and she's staying with him for awhile. She's real nice, 'arry. You ought to get to know her."

"I never see her. No one does." Harry sighed. "She went swimming in the lake today and..."

"Did she, now," said Hagrid, laughing softly. "I told her to watch that merman. She never listens, that one."

Harry's jaw dropped slightly. "She's done this before?"

"She's good mates with some of the merfolk, ye see," said Hagrid, sipping his tea. "I don't know how she did it, but they all speak highly of her."

"How'd she stay underwater that long?" asked Harry. "She didn't have a gollyweed like I did, and she didn't transform into anything or use a spell to make a bubble around her. She..."

"Calm down, 'arry," said Hagrid, laughing. "Slow down, even. Piper has her ways, and that's all there is to it."

"Her ways?" repeated harry, confused.. "What does that mean?"

"Just that she knows how to get where she wants to go."

Harry walked slowly back towards the castle. Hagrid hadn't told him much about Piper- only emphasizing that she 'has her ways.' He wondered what sort of magic she was pulling- could it be dark magic?

He dismissed the thought. She was Dumbledore's niece, for crying out loud.

But then, Harry thought, how is she so young? Albus Dumbledore only had one brother that he knew of, and that brother was much older and if Harry remembered correctly, dead. He'd have to ask Hermione about it in the morning.

A shadow moved to his left, and Harry froze beneath his cloak, watching. He tried to breath normally as a figure stepped from around the corner, illuminated by the moonlight. Harry could see that it was a female, with long hair braided to one side and resting over her shoulder. Harry stepped slowly towards the castle walls as the figure neared him, finally flattening himself against the wall. He watched as Piper Dumbledore stepped cautiously through the night.

She was twirling a basketball on her finger as she walked. She wore long, loose pants and a tight tank top, with some sort of jacket tied around her waist. Harry wondered why she didn't seem effected by the cold night air, but then saw that her skin glistened in the moonlight- she was covered with sweat.

Piper stepped closer to him, but stopped suddenly and gasped, taking the ball in two hands. She looked directly at Harry, seeing right through the invisibility cloak he wore.

"You," she whispered.

Harry fought back panic, deciding to remove the cloak. He did so, and stared at her, sheepishly.

"Nice evening," he said, mentally slapping himself afterward.

Piper did not speak. She took a hesitant step back, then took off on the run towards the front of the school. Harry followed, wondering where she was going. The front doors were locked and patrolled at night. His cloak forgotten, he ran after her.

He saw her running several yards in front of him and quickened his pace to catch her. Piper was sprinting right at the doors, never slowing her pace. Harry began to worry that she was going to try and run through the doors when...

A pink light came from what appeared to be a wand in her hand, directly at her feet. Suddenly, she was propelled straight into the air, where she did a simple somersault before disappearing onto the roof of the castle.

Harry stood in disbelief, staring at the roof. Piper's head appeared over the edge, disappeared as suddenly. He regained himself when he heard footsteps from inside, quickly sprinted back to his invisibility cloak and into the castle.

Ron, Harry, and Hermione walked into potions the next day with Piper's escape hot on their lips. Hermione was beside herself wondering what spells the girl could be using, and Ron was simply jealous that Harry had seen her in a tank top. ("Do you think of nothing else, Ron?" asked Hermione. To this Ron didn't reply.)

Harry and Ron sat together, began copying the instructions off the board as Snape walked in. If it were possible, he looked more greasy and annoyed than usual. He hurried to the front of the room and began giving instructions quicker than anyone could record.

Half way through, a light knock came on the dungeon door. He stopped in mid-sentence, stared at the door as if trying to see through it. "Enter," he said, flatly.

The door slowly opened to reveal Dumbledore's niece, struggling to push open the heavy door. Snape stood up somewhat straighter at seeing the girl, and his voice softened as he spoke.

"Yes, Piper?"

"Sorry to interrupt, Mr. Severus...I mean," her hand went to cover her mouth as she realized her mistake, "I mean, Professor."

"Well, come come, what it is?" asked Snape, though there was no anger or irritation in his voice.

"I need a few special ingredients I thought you could help me with." She walked to the front of the room and handed Snape a list. He looked it over, then looked down at her.

"What are you up to, Piper?"

The girl locked her fingers together behind her back, swaying innocently and smiling. "Please, Professor?"

Snape released a small smile, then turned a stone cold face to the class. "I will return in less than five minutes. Mr. Malfoy, if anyone so much as thinks about causing trouble, you have my permission to take points." He took the list and stalked to his office.

Piper avoided looking at the students, instead turned her eyes to the board. She read over the list, reached for a piece of chalk, and corrected several spelling errors. She then added a few items, then replaced the chalk. She turned to face the class.

"These should help to balance out the components in case of an overdose, and you _will_ overdose." She looked over the verbal instructions Snape had left on his podium. "Hmm, ignore the step about chopping the doffie leaves, they'll be ok in one piece."

Snape returned with a small bag, which he handed to Piper. "Off you go, then."

"Thank you, Professor." She turned and walked casually out of the dungeon. Snape's eyes returned to his podium, and he began reading again.

"Should we listen to her?" asked Ron as he sorted out a few pieces of doffie leaves. "These are murder to chop."

Harry shrugged, looked at Hermione. She seemed astounded at the added items, thumbing quickly through her text book. She looked up, unable to offer an explanation.

Neville was the only member of the class to follow Piper's instructions, meaning his was the only potion to not explode and leave it's creators a few shades of green. Professor Snape looked over his notes in astonishment, then took five points from Griffindor.

"But he got it right," insisted Hermione.

"No doubt with outside help," said Snape, making a note. "Longbottom could no more put a potion together than walk through a wall."

The Gryfindor's walked begrudgingly to the great hall, Hermione fuming over Piper's intervention.

"How did she know that? She's the same year as us, for Pete's sake!" She scanned over her notes, adding, "The leave's shouldn't have made a difference."

"Oh lay off, Hermione," said Ron, taking his seat. "It was the stuff she said would balance the potion out that kept Neville's from exploding." He rubbed his forehead, removing a patch of black ash. "You're just mad that you didn't think of it first."

To this Hermione didn't respond.

Harry stiffened a laugh, taking his seat next to Ron. He felt a tug on his robes, turned to see Malfoy standing behind him.

"Figured it out yet, Potter?"

Harry's hand instinctively went to his wand, turned to face the pale-haired teen. "What are you on about, Malfoy?"

"What? Mr. Hero who goes out of his way to know everything about everything hasn't discovered some great secret about our little guest?" He laughed. "Either your even more pathetic than I imagined or you've lost your touch."

"If you have a point, make it and move on," said Hermione, impatiently.

"What do you know about Piper Dumbledore?" His voice was curious yet accusing.

"Why do you care?" Ron half stood as he spoke. "Got yourself a crush, have you?"

"Not a chance, Weasle," said Malfoy, his eyes never leaving Harry's. "It's simple, civil conversation."

"Even if I did know anything about her," started Harry, his fingers gripping his wand, "I wouldn't share it with the likes of you."

Malfoy's calm smile faded, replaced by anger. "Fine, Potter, be stubborn. I won't tell you what I know either."

"What could you possibly know that would interest us?" asked Ron.

Malfoy again neglected to look at Ron, instead focusing on Harry. "I know enough to keep my mouth shut." He shrugged. "Forget it, then." He took a few steps up the aisle, then turned and added, "But I'd watch my back if I were you, Potter. The Dark Lord isn't the only one looking for you." He left with Crabbe and Goyle at his heels.

Harry turned to his friends. Hermione let out a breath she had been holding. "Rubbish," she mumbled.

"I don't know, Hermione," said Ron, looking back after Malfoy. "He does have connections when it comes to You-Kno..."

"Say it," said Harry.

"Oh, all right, Vol...Vol...mor...oh, sorry, mate." Ron sighed. "I'm working on it."

Harry shrugged. "You have a good point, though. But what would Piper have against me?"

"She's related to Dumbledore- she should be a big supporter of you," reasoned Hermione, motioning towards the head table. Piper was standing next to Dumbledore's chair, whispering in the old man's ear. The Headmaster was smiling and laughing as she spoke, the patted her arm affectionately. She kissed his cheek, then hurried down the central aisle to the doors. She glanced momentarily at Harry, but didn't slow as she passed him. Harry watched her go, fighting the urge to follow her.


	3. Chapter 3

November came with little action in the way of Dumbledore's niece. Harry saw her seldom in the halls or in the great hall, always talking to Dumbledore or one of the faculty. He'd only seen her talk to one student since her arrival, and Ernie MacMillen said she simply asked for a spare quill, which she returned with extra ink.

A week after the Thanksgiving Feast, from which Piper had been absent, Harry sat next to the window in his dorm room, watching the first snow fall. It covered the grounds quickly, accumulating over the hour he sat watching it. He sighed, his mind drifting from his school work to Quidditch to Piper Dumbledore, as it did every night.

Malfoy's words came to him, suggesting the Piper herself was a threat to him. How a relative of Dumbledore's could ever be an enemy was beyond him, though he had to admit he hadn't treated the headmaster very well since that messy encounter in his office last year.

Sirius came to mind, but Harry pushed it away. He didn't want to think about last year, or what he'd done. How he'd been the cause for Sirius's death...

He stopped mid-thought as a cloaked figured walked casually across the fresh snow. Harry pressed his forehead painfully into the glass window, trying to see their face. As if knowing he was there, the figured turned and lowered her hood, looking directly at Harry's window.

Piper stood in the snow, her hair blowing behind her in the wind. She smiled absently at him, then turned and walked on. Snow dotted her black cloak, though she left no footprints in the deepening snow.

In a flash, Harry was dressed and out of the dorms, barely able to pull his invisibility cloak over him as he burst into the hallway. The Fat Lady began to protest, but saw no one leave and hesitantly returned to her slumber.

Harry pushed the side door next to the kitchen open and instantly wished he'd worn a jacket or sweater. The night air was bitter cold and snow fell all around. He trudged around the castle, looking for any sight of the cloaked girl.

His footprints were obvious as he hurried through the snow, but he didn't notice as he searched for the girl. He turned a corner quickly, nearly slipping in his haste- and froze.

Piper stood at the edge of the dark forest, talking to what appeared to be a centaur. He stood several hands taller than she, his arms crossing his chest and his hooves fidgeting as he stood. Piper, on the other hand, stood perfectly still. Harry could just hear her voice over the wind, though he couldn't make out her words.

The centaur nodded once, then turned and ran back into the forests. Piper watched him go, then hurried along the forest line. Harry followed at a distance, his feet and hands becoming numb in the cold. Piper walked casually, leaving no footprints as she walked Harry started to contemplate this, but stopped as Piper looked over her shoulder directly at him.

She sighed and continued her path. Harry stood still for a moment, dumbfounded. Finally he hound his legs and hurried after her.

Piper walked causally towards Hagrid's cabin, knocked lighly, then was let in by the half-giant. Hagrid stared out into the snow and shouted blindly, "'arry? Where are ye?"

Harry removed the cloak as he stepped onto the stoop, startling Hagrid as he did so. "It's not nice sneakin' up on people, 'arry. Get inside here."

Harry complied, saw that Piper had knelt before the fire and was warming her hands. Her cheeks were pink from the cold and strand of hair had started to curl around her face. Harry thought she looked very pretty sitting there, though he cleared this from his mind as it filled with questions.

Piper beat him to it. "Why did you follow me, Mr. Potter? I've done nothing to you." Her eyes appeared to have tears on their brims, though she fought to hold them back. Harry stood, dumbfounded, unable to speak.

She sighed. "I don't get you," she said, looking up at Hagrid. "I'm sorry to bother you, Mr. Rubeus."

"It's nothin', Miss Piper. You still won' yer tea?"

"Thanks anyway," she said, standing and pulling her hood back over her hair. She made to walk out of the cabin, when Harry finally retrieved his voice and senses.

"Why were you talking to the centaur?" he asked, stopping her at the door.

She turned slowly, eying him. "That's not your concern."

Harry didn't know what else to say. He'd been bursting with questions not ten minutes before, but now nothing came to him but the sheer irony of it.

Hagrid stepped in. "Miss Piper, stay a bit. It's too cold to be out and 'bout." He poured two extremely large cups full of steaming tea. "'Straight tea', as you say."

Piper smiled and walked back to the table, taking a seat and the cup. "Thanks, Hagrid." Harry noticed that her hands shook slightly as she sipped the warm liquid.

"Two sugars fo ye, 'arry." Hagrid smiled as he handed Harry his cup. "Now, the both of ye need ta be civil. Jest talkin' would do ye both good."

Harry looked at Piper, though the girl didn't look up from her tea. She blew the steam away casually, then sipped the dark liquid. She replaced the cup on the table, straightened her cloak. She said nothing.

Harry sighed. "Look, I don't even know you, and you seem to hate me."

Piper sighed. "I don't hate you." She sipped her tea again.

"Then why do you avoid me? I mean, you jumped onto the roof that last time I saw you outside of the Grand Hall." Harry watched her expression, but found his gaze moving to Hagrid as the giant choked.

"The roof?" he asked, wiping tea from the front of his shirt. "Piper, you know you're not..."

"I was scared, Mr. Rubeus," said Piper, softly. "I just wanted to get away, and up was the only..."

"But you're not supposed to use that spell!" Hagrid said, wiping his beard next. "It takes too much out of ye..."

"What spell?" asked Harry.

"It's not important. Look, Harry, I'm sorry I didn't go out of my way to introduce myself. I'm used to keeping to myself when I'm at Hogwarts."

"You've been here before?" Harry instantly felt idiotic after asking this.

Piper smiled. "Every summer since I was born." She refilled her tea cup.

Hagrid sighed, saying, "Piper, just tell him it all, will ye?" He sighed. "This whole business of keeping things from 'arry hasn't worked since he was eleven."

Piper looked confused, but realization filled her moments later. "Oh, yeah, I guess not."

Harry knew what Hagrid was referring to. Every time Dumbledore had insisted on keeping things from him, he'd discovered them on his own and gotten into a great deal of trouble in doing so.

Piper sighed, sipped her tea one last time before replacing the cup in the saucer. "Where do I begin."

"At the beginning, o'course!" said Hagrid, laughing. "Shush, Fang!" he added as the dog began to whimper.

Piper placed her cup in front of him, mumbled a few words, and the tea changed to a clear liquid. Fang eagerly drank it. She thought for a moment, then began, "Well, for starters, my name isn't Piper Dumbledore."

"Whoever said that it was?" asked Hagrid. "Is that what's goin' around?"

"We just assumed..."started Harry.

"Regardless, I'm Piper Miller. Albus Dumbledore is a friend of my parents who takes me in every summer. I could never say 'Dumbledore' when I was little, so he's just always been Uncle Albus."

"But your American."

"Born and raised. Mum's originally from Britain, and when I got my letter for a school in the states she told Dad I wasn't going anywhere but Hogwarts." She sighed. "That caused a fight, which caused a divorce, which is why I attend State's school during the school year and come to Hogwarts during the summer."

"That's explains a lot," mumbled Harry, and Piper smiled. "So, you spent your summers here at school, so that's how you know the teacher's so well."

"Indeed. When I wasn't studying I was exploring the castle. It's an amazing place."

"So how did you meet the merpeople?" asked Harry, running his finger over the rim of his cup. "In my experience they aren't very friendly."

"Neither are the centaurs, but they warm up to you after so many years." Piper sighed, sipped from a new cup of tea Hagrid made for her. "I'm very persistant."

She sighed. "I know the rumors that are going around school, about how I'm a spy for Voldemort and I'm out to get everyone." She smiled at Hagrid, who had jumped slightly at the name. "Sorry, Mr. Rubeus."

"Are they true?" Harry blurted out before he could help it.

Piper looked shocked at his question, but composed herself. "No, Mr. Potter, they are not. Regardless what Draco Malfoy likes to start, I'm completely on your side. I do what I can to help the Order and ..."

"You're a member of the Order?" asked Harry. "I though you had to be a certain age..."

"I never said I was a member. I help when I can." She pulled her long mane over her shoulder and began braiding the long strands.

"What do you do?" asked Harry.

Piper smiled. "Let's just say that my ability to make a quick exit is very helpful."

Harry started to press her on, but stopped when he saw her expression change in the firelight. She looked suddenly frail and scared, though her eyes still remained strong.

"Do you know what's being planned?" Harry asked, instantly feeling he'd overstepped his bounds.

She turned her eyes and met his, and she smiled faintly. "I'm sorry, Harry."

"For what?" asked Harry, dumbstruck.

Hagrid stepped in. "None of that, Piper. Finish yer tea be'fore it gits too cold."

Piper nodded, sipping at the tea again. "Anyway, I got myself into a 'bit of a spot,' as Uncle Albus described it. It was about the same time you went through that fiasco at the Ministry. I'd rather not discuss it."

Harry looked at the girl with new eyes, unsure what to make of her.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry sat still beneath a random tree. He'd sat below so many of them, he really hadn't distinguished between any of them in years. He sat looking over the lake, a place where so much had happened for him. He'd first defeated dementors on it's bank, then failed and passed the second test in it's murky waters. Merpeople surfaces occasionally, all of them waving slightly to him. He sighed and waved back. Apparently Piper had put in a good word for him.

Since they'd met in Hargrid cabin, the two had become easy friends. Though Piper still stayed to herself in the castle, when he saw her the two would speak. Ron had asked Harry to put a good word in for him, though Harry could only imagine Piper's reaction.

He looked over the water, his mind wandering to the final battle. He knew it would happen soon- all his encounters with the Dark Lord had occurred near the end of term. Piper's prophesy warned him against planning a celebration of his eighteenth birthday, leaving a small window in which he could strike. Harry had practiced hard- blocking spells, attacks, and anything else that could possibly help. He'd even begun practicing the spell _crucio _and the Unforgivable Curse, though only on insects. He'd kept this very private, not wanting anyone to know he had learned that bit of Dark Magic. Anyone, of course, expect Piper.

Hermione would flip and Ron would second guess him, but Piper knew the threat ahead. She told him she'd prayed everyday since having the prophesy that it wouldn't come to pass, but he'd always smile and say, "At least I take Voldemort down with me."

She never laughed.

He watched her surface, her thick braid flying about her head as she gasped for air. Her spell only lasted an hour, and she'd stayed too long during this visit. Her cheeks began to turn pink as the cold air hit her, and she smiled and waved when she saw Harry.

He stood and walked to the shore, holding a towel out to her as she treaded water to get to him.

"Thanks," she said, taking the towel and wrapping it around her slight form. Harry noticed she'd lost weight recently, and he made a note to enquire about it once she was dressed.

Harry returned to his seat as Piper hurried behind another tree to dress. She returned moments later with a bag over her shoulder and a brush between her teeth. Her fingers were untwining her braid as she walked.

"Classes go good?" she asked, sitting down beside him. She pulled the last few strands apart and began to brush the long, wet locks.

"Yes," said Harry, leaning back against the tree trunk.

She looked at him, quizzingly. "You mean nothing happened? No Snape trouble or Malfoy tauntings?"

Harry shrugged. "Boring day."

"Did you even go to class today?"

Harry shook his head, then sat up straight again, laughing, as Piper threw her hair brush at him. "Hey! That thing's deadly!"

Piper was not smiling. "Why didn't you go to class?" She retrieved her wand from her bag and pointed it's tip at her scalp. "Asciugare." Her hair began to lighten at it magically dried.

"I don't know," said Harry, sighing as he head made contact with the tree trunk once more. When she said nothing, he opened his eyes to see her staring at him, waiting patiently for him to elaborate. "It's so pointless."

"Pointless? Harry, you've only got a few months of school left. Why stop working now?"

"Because it doesn't matter if I finish or not." He watched realization come to her.

"But still...you could learn something that could help you..."

"Like what? What's the point of writing endless essays about random creatures or events in the past? Why make a potion to cure backache or learn how to defend against a Laxamite? For that matter, why even study for the N.E.W.T.S.?"

Piper didn't have an answer for him, so she said nothing. Harry normally boasted when he managed to prove Piper wrong in anything, but found he couldn't this time. He looked back over the water as another merperson surfaced, then disappeared

Piper finally spoke. "What about your friends?"

"What about them?"

"If you give up your studies, they'll be curious about why. Will you tell them that you're going to die in the next few months? That you're just going to sit around until the Dark Lord kills you?"

"He won't kill me," said Harry, confidently. "I see where you're going with this. I can't tell Ron and Hermione about your prophesy..."

"They'd flip."

"Exactly."

"Uncle reminded me again this morning that this is just my first prophesy, and that I could be wrong..."

"It was Trelawney's first one, too." Harry sighed. "Regardless, even if I do survive, once Voldemort is gone there's nothing left for me."

"Huh? What're you saying?"

Harry ran a hand through his hair, and Piper noticed it was shaking. "I mean...once Voldemort's gone, what's left for me? I'd''ve fulfilled my purpose in the magical world. I did my job, is all. Nothing left to train for or protect me from." He sighed.

Piper watched his expression change, as he slowly filled with anger. "Everyone would say, 'Good job there, Harry' and that'd be it."

"Sounds selfish to me."

Harry turned to look at her. Her arms were cross in irritation. "Come one, Harry. You want to die in battle so that people won't praise you?"

"No, I should die in battle so people will only have to remember me instead of having to put up with me. There's nothing after Voldemort. My relatives won't have me, Ron and Hermione will have eachother, and Dumbledore will have Hogwarts. Sirius is gone and I won't burden the Weasley's."

"Hmmm." Piper thought for a moment, then said, "The one thing about Magical school for Muggle born kids is that they don't have a Muggle education in case the magical thing doesn't work out."

"Sound's generalized."

"So, you don't want to be bothered after you've defeated the dark lord." Piper smiled as his expression changed and he moved towards her. She lifted her hand. "I know, that's too generalized." She shook her wand, wrapped it up in her hair, making a messy bun on the back of her head. "I don't know what to tell you, Harry."

"I'm glad you're not one to give advice." He added when he saw her hurt expression. "Ron and Hermione would go on about how there's always hope and I shouldn't think like this. I would have just pushed them away and been angry. It's nice for someone to just agree with me for once."

Piper smiled, the first smile of the conversation. "Well, you could always come with me if you somehow defeat Voldemort."

"Where're you going?"

"Like you, once he's gone, I've got nothing left to do. It's hard to be an auror, and there's not much call for them in the States. I'm thinking of going to college somewhere."

"College? Why?"

"Well, it'd be something to do, for one." She shrugged. "Then I could work in the muggle or magical world, whichever suits my fancy."

Harry considered this, looking at the sunset in progress on the other end of the lake. Piper remained silent, admiring the sky along with him.

"How're you going to go to college without a muggle background?" asked Harry after a few minutes. "No grades school or such...how are you going to catch up?"

"There are certain spells that will help, but mostly I'll just study my butt off the summer before." She smiled. "It's not a fool-proof plan, but at least it's a plan."

Harry nodded. They didn't speak again until the sun was gone. Piper began to gather her things and Harry stood to wait. He mumble "_Lumos,_" and walked with her to the castle. They began to part ways at the stairs, but Piper took Harry's forearm and prevented him from walking one.

"Go to class tomorrow, will you?" she asked, kissing him softly on the cheek. She waited for him to nod, then hurried away as a group of Gryfandor's descended the stair for dinner. Hermione and Ron were among them.

"Harry!" said Hermione, dropping Ron's hand and hurrying to him. "Where have you been all afternoon! We were worried."

"Yeah, mate. Had to partner with Neville in Potion's today." Ron glance over his shoulder, then added, "Don't do that to me again, ok? He's hopeless."

Harry laughed, saying, "Sorry, lost track of time at the lake. Won't happen again."

Harry sat in his four posted bed, looking over the Marauder's Map. He saw that most people were shown in their beds, but some had ventured out into the common room for late night studying. He watched as Dumbledore paced in his office, no doubt over recent accounts that Voldemort was nearing Hogwarts. Piper had heard talk at Hogsmeade the weekend before, and shared the news quickly with her uncle and Harry.

Tonight he searched for a certain name, finally finding it in the stables that sheltered the carrages that transported the students from the train station to Hogwarts and back at the beginning and end of the school year. She was running about quickly, her name becoming slightly blurred in the map's attempts to keep up with her. Harry smiled and tapped the map light, mumbled "Mischief managed," and shoved it into his pocket. He took the invisability cloak from his trunk and made to leaved rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Just a stroll," lied Harry, inching towards the door.

"I'll come with you," said Ron, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. "I can't sleep anyway."

Harry wanted to rebuke the offer, but decided against it. He didn't want Ron to be suspicious, and no excuse would persuade Ron to stay behind.

"Grab a sweater, then," said Harry, running his fingers through his hair. "I'm going outside."

Ron grabbed a sweater without questioning, followed Harry down the stairs and out the portrait hole.

Piper heard Harry coming, turned and saw the slight ruffle of his invisibility cloak. She focused and saw that Harry was not alone.

"Shouldn't you two be in bed?" she asked, shooting her basketball towards the makeshift goal nailed to the back wall of the shed. Harry removed the cloak and smiled innocently, grabbing the ball as if passed smoothly through the white net. His friend, though, remained rooted to the spot.

"I could say the same for you," said Harry, passing her the ball and waiting for the rebound. When it came, he passed it to her again.

"You know me...can't find a spare moment for anything anymore." She smiled at Harry's friend. "Ron, right?"

He nodded.

She returned her attention to shooting. After several infallible shots, she stopped and wiped sweat from her brow with the sleeve of her sweatshirt. Harry read the word, saying, "Will you go to that university?"

Piper looked down at her shirt, shook her head. "Nope. Tennessee is a bit too orange for me." She looked back at Ron. "Oh, you don't know me, do you?"

"Dumbledore's niece," said Ron, simply.

"That's me," said Piper, unsure of what to do with Harry's gawking friend. She returned her attention to Harry, saying, "Come to play some one-on-one?"

"You know better than that," said Harry, laughing. "I couldn't hit a jump shot if my life depended on it."

Ron still stood rooted to the spot, watching as Piper sank yet another jumpshot without touching the makeshift net. Finally his voice came back to him. "I wish we had those kind of spells in Quidditch."

Piper froze, her ball bouncing free and nearly out the door into the cold night. Harry pointed his wand at it, mumbling, "_Accio ball_." The ball zoomed to him, nearly knocking him flat with it's speed.

"I don't use magic in basketball," Piper said, softly. She hurried where her sweatshirt was waiting. She pulled it over her head, eager to be gone.

"He didn't mean anything, Pipe," said Harry, appearing at her side with the ball. "Don't leave yet." He held the ball out to her.

She sighed, wiping sweat from her forehead. He looked over at Ron, who had yet to move. "Let's go to the kitchens. It's warmer there."

Harry nodded, walking back over to Ron. "We can all fit beneath here."

Ron snapped to attention as Piper stood beside him. Harry draped the cloak over them, and slowly they made their way back to the castle.

"You never told me you two were close."

Harry lifted his head from his pillow, looking at the bed next to his as Ron, who was still sitting straight up in bed.

"What are you talking about?"

"You told me you and Piper Dumbledore had met and settled your differences. You never told me you were close friends."

"It never came up, I guess."

"Is she the reason you missed class last week?"

Harry sat up at this. He wanted to explain everything to Ron, wanted his best friend's opinion about Piper's prophesy, wanted him to understand. As he took the breath to begin to explain, he stopped himself. No...better to leave Ron in the dark, avoid the shock and anger of it all.

"I skipped just cause. It had nothing to do with her."

Ron didn't look convinced. "Is she the reason you come in so late from Quiditch practice? The other's are showered and gone to bed before you role in. Do you meet her then?"

"I have, but not..."

"What's going on, Harry? Didn't we decide earlier this year we couldn't trust her?"

"She's not the girl we thought she was." He pushed his glasses further up his nose.

"What aren't you telling me, mate?" Ron swung his feet over the side of his bed and joined Harry on his bed. "You never used to keep things from me, or Hermione. Are we leaving you out in some way? Cause we don't mean to..."

"No, no, it's nothing like that." Harry forced a smile. "I'm happy for you and Hermione. You've never left me out. No, nothing like that." He elbowed Ron playfully. "Admit it, sometimes you two want me gone so you can have time together..."

Ron smiled, his old friend finally returning. "Well, now that you mention it..."

A pillow collided with Ron's head, and the two had to force their laughter down so as to let the other boys in the room sleep. Harry finally settled that he would tell Ron only enough that he was satisfied.

"I told you about how Piper and I met," he started, waiting for Ron to nod. When he did, Harry continued, "She doesn't like to talk to many of the students. She doesn't want to be too well known about the school, since there's Death Eater's kids in the school."

"If she wanted to hide, Dumbledore shouldn't have introduced her at the Feast," said Ron.

"Granted, but I think he was so thrilled she'd gotten to the castle safely he just wasn't thinking. Anyway, I only see her after practice or if I happen across her in the halls. She's really nice, Ron. I wish you and Hermione could get to know her better, but she won't have it."

Ron shrugged. "Hermione can't stand her. She says she's lurring you away fro mthe castle, or something."

"That's odd. Hermione's more clever than that." Harry shrugged. "I'll have to repeat all this to her tomorrow, I suppose."

"Nope, tell me now." Hermione appeared at the doorway, Crookshanks in her arms.

"Jeez, Hermione! You scared me senseless."

Hermione walked into the room, took a seat next to Ron on Harry's bed. Ron's arm instinctively went about her shoulders, but she didn't seem to notice. Harry suppressed a laugh, knowing how much they cared for each other and how neither knew how to show it.

"Harry, I don't despise her. I just worry about you and..."

"You don't have to worry about me where Piper's concerned," said Harry, petting Crookshanks absently. "She's with us to the end, so you can start trusting her right now."

Hermione nodded, forcing back tears. "I just...I didn't mean..."

"I know, and it's ok."

The three friends talked the rest of the night, moving from Piper to Voldemort to their plans after school. Harry smiled and followed the conversation, though he had made no plans for after Hogwarts.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hold on a sec."

Harry wiped sweat from his brow, watched as Piper did the same. They had been swapping and blocking spells for over an hour. The sun was beginning to set, causing the clearing in which they practiced to dim. Harry massaged his right elbow, which had hit the ground hard when he failed to block one of Piper's strikes. She, though, had a visible bruise on her cheek from such an attack.

"Anything broken?" she asked, seriously.

He shook his head. "You?"

"Nope." She looked around the clearing, scanning for unwanted visitors. Since she had explained her ability to see through invisibility cloaks, Harry had never questioned her sight. She seemed to look miles into the forest, her eyes constantly darting as if tracing the path of every creature before her. Harry waited patiently until she was satisfied.

"I want to show you something." She walked towards him, planted her feet and said, "Hit me with any curse. Make it very strong."

Harry was confused. "We've been through every attack spell I know. What are you..."

"I've only been able to block a handful of them," she said, fingering her wand as she spoke. "You're powerful, but I know a blocking spell that can repel any spell. Be it _stupify_ or even the Unforgivable Curse."

Harry was intrigued. "You can block the Avado..."

"Don't finish that." Piper crossed her forearms, creating an X in front of her. "I've never tried it with that curse, but it should be powerful enough. I've only seen it used once before, and I read about it last night. Now I want to try it."

Harry looked at her, unsure of what to do.

"Hit me with your best shot, Potter."

Harry didn't want to hurt her, but without a strong attack spell to test the block's abilitiy, it would do them no good to learn it. He took a deep breath and muttered the strongest curse he could think of. Jets of red shot from his wand, steering towards Piper, lighting the semidarkness. Harry heard her scream a strange word, then slump to the ground.

"You landed her in the hospital wing? Harry, what were you thinking?"

Harry walked beside Ron and Hermione. He had begun trying to explain the large gash along his cheek, and somehow he'd let slip what he and Piper had been up to after Quidditch practice every evening.

"I didn't mean to." He hadn't mentioned how long they'd been going, nor the blocking spell Piper had tried to use.

They reached the Great Hall and made to take their seats when Harry saw Piper running towards him from the head table. Her cheek was no longer bruised, though she ran with a slight limp. She nearly knocked him over and she pressed her body against his to whisper in his ear.

"Voldemort's in Hogsmeade! You have to go before he tries to enter Hogwarts!"

Harry's books fell to the floor. He noticed then that Dumbledore, Snape, and Hagrid were missing from the head table. Piper had already begun her sprint from the Great Hall.

He looked over at Ron and Hermione, who looked confused. Without a word, he turned and sprinted from the Hall.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry stood, facing the Dark Lord Voldemort. He gripped his wand tightly, his hands shaking as pain shot through his body. Voldemort was toying with him, weakening his resolve before the final blow. Harry knew what his fate was, and focused solely on taking the Dark Lord with him.

"You are weak, Harry," said the pale figure, his lipless mouth forming a smile. "You're friends are gone, and you're all alone. You cannot possibly win."

"I don't have to win," said Harry, concentrating on his next move. "I just have to stop you from winning."

Voldemort laughed at this, setting his feet for his next attack. "All right, Harry. I'm through playing games. I'm going to end this now. I'm sure you'd thank me, but you'll be dead so I guess I'll never know for sure. Good bye."

Harry cast his spell seconds before the Dark Lord, and again their wands met. Harry's arms began to shake as violently as they had his fourth year, and he silently prayed that Voldemort's victims would stay away. He didn't want to see who Voldemort had killed in the past three hours of the battle. He didn't want to know who had gone before him.

A head began to emerge from the end of the Dark Lord's wand, but before the body could follow, Voldemort's wand seemed to flicker out, allowing Harry's curse to hit it's mark. Harry watched Voldemort stumble and fall to his knees, looked around feverishly for the origin of the curse. He saw Piper standing nearly ten yards away, her hair flowing behind her. Harry noticed it was clumped together and crusted with blood.

"Finish him, Harry!" she screamed, her wand still at the ready.

Harry turned back to Voldemort, who had returned to his feet and was pointing his wand at Harry. "_Expelliamos!"_ he yelled, casting Harry's wand into the grass. Harry watched helplessly as Voldemort's wand fell on Piper.

"What a surprise, Piper dear. It's bee far too long." His lipless mouth formed into a smile. "Good bye, dear. _Avado kenarva!_" he said, green jet's shooting from his wand. Harry was forced to turn his head away from the bright contact of Voldemort's curse to Piper; when he turned back, Piper lay very still on the ground.

"_Accio _wand!" he screamed, his wand instantly in his grasp. Again, the two wands met midcurse, and the head began to emerge from the tip of Voldemort's wand. This time, a body did follow. A man fell to th ground, stood awkwardly. Harry recognized him instantly.

"Professor Lupin," said Harry, watching his old professor looking around awkwardly. His eyes fell on Voldemort, then on Harry. He seemed to instantly understand.

"Hold on tight, Harry," he said, smiling weakly. "Ron and Hermione are still out there fighting. Don't let them down."

Harry nodded, though he knew this Lupin was only a reflection of his friend. He only hoped what Lupin had said about Ron and Hermione was true.

"_Expelliamus!_" The wands instantly parted, and Harry was thrown from his feet. He looked around aimlessly for his fallen professor, saw Voldemort laying on the ground, moaning softly. His gaze shifted away from the Dark Lord, falling on a very welcomed surprise.

Piper was alive, leaning on her arm to hold herself up. Her wand was in front of her, though the hand that held it was slowly falling to the ground. She looked at Harry, trying to tell him something, though no sound escaped her mouth. Her body seemed to give out, and she again laid motionless on the ground.

Harry, though, knew exactly what she had said.

"_Now!"_

Harry stood quickly and pointed his wand at the Dark Lord. "_Avado kenarva!"_

Green jets erupted from Harry's wand, erupted against the Dark Lord. He was flung backward, falling spread eagle on the ground some ten yards away.

Harry ran to Piper's side, turning her over and lifting her into his arms. He shook her, called her name, trying to make her wake. Finally, her eyes opened slightly, and a smile crossed her lips.

"I've never...been so happy...to be so wrong," she mumbled.

"Me too," said Harry, watching as she slowly closed her eyes again. He fought back tears, looking around at the empty field. He was alone there. The rest of the wizards continued their fighting on far away fields, oblivious to the fact that the Dark Lord had fallen.

Harry looked back at the body of his foe, mumbled, "_Accio _wand." As the wand began to release itself from Voldemort's grasp, the pale fingers clasped firmly around the wood.

Harry stood immidiatly, his wand at the ready as Voldemort slowly rolled onto his side. Harry stepped closed to his foe, listening to the rasping breath. He stopped some ten feet from the Dark Lord as the dark slits that were his eyes fell on Harry.

"You...will live to...regret this." With that, he shouted a final spell that Harry easily blocked, the apparated. Harry stared at the spot where Voldemort had lay, his hands shaking.

He forced his gaze away, saw that Piper had not moved from where he'd dropped her in his haste to face Voldemort again. Harry shoved his wand into his pocket, ran to the fallen girl, and gathered her in his arms. Slowly he began to walk. The field where many wizards had fought not moment ago had fallen silent as the Death Eaters apparated away to join their leader.

Piper lay motionless at the end of the hospital wing. Harry glanced down from his seat between Ron's and Hermione's beds every few minutes, wondering when she would stir. Dumbledore had not left her side since Harry had stumbled onto the grounds with her in his arms. The old man had not slept in several days as he waited for her to respond to Madam Profrey's treatments.

Ron lay propped up against several pillows, munching on a sizable sweet sent to him by Mrs. Weasley. "He hasn't moved in days. I woke up last night and he was just sitting there, staring at her."

Hermione looked up from her book, looked down at Piper, then back at her friends. "He's using a healing technique with her. I heard he and Madam Pomfrey talking about it."

Harry sighed, rubbing his eyes beneath his glasses. Ron and Hermione were responding well to the treatment potions, but nothing had drawn so much as a stir from Piper. Harry knew the blocking spell she had used had drained her significantly the first time she'd used it on him in the clearing, but she'd perfected it since then.

The amount of power behind Voldemort's curse, though, could have been more than she could bear. She'd blocked his curse, and even been able to cast one of her own afterward. It said much about her own power, though Harry wondered how much she could really take.

"Harry?"

Harry lifted his face, his glasses falling low on his nose. Hermione was looking at him, concerned.

"Are you sure he used the Unforgivable Curse?" she asked, putting her book aside. "I mean, she was able to cast a spell _after_ she'd been hit. She should have died..."

"I told you she blocked it," said Harry, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"I know, but what blocking spell could possibly be strong enough...?"

"Trust me, Hermione," said Harry, standing, "this one was strong enough. I'll be right back." He chanced a wink at Ron, who's face contorted into that of panic.

Harry turned quickly and walked to the end of the hall, feeling Hermione and Ron's eyes on his back. He justified his exit with the fact that the two would want time to be alone, having nearly lost each other in the fields. Harry almost smiled at the thought that Ron was finally going to ask Hermione to marry him. Harry himself had pushed him forward in it, saying that the final battle could happen at any time, and who knew who would survive it. Ron had tried to push this aside, but Harry pushed him on.

A chair appeared next to Dumbledore as Harry approached. He sat, his hands on his knees as he watched Piper. Her breath was shallow, but she seemed to be resting. Dumbledore's eyes never left the girl's still form.

"Headmaster," started Harry, when silence had hung too long between them. The old man's wrinkled hand raised to stop him, and Harry's mouth clamped shut.

"Piper will wake when she is ready." He nodded his head, as if convincing himself of this. "She has to recover on the inside before she can on the outside."

Harry instantly thought the old man and finally lost his marbles, but remained silent. Minutes passed, but neither spoke.

Piper's eyes began to move beneath their lids, and Harry sat forward hopefully. The movement ceased, and he leaned back.

"_Nadapass_ is a very powerful blocking spell," said Dumbledore, softly. "I've no doubt Voldemort used the same spell to block you." He pushed his half-moon glasses further up his nose. "I have never been successful with it, yet she was. How did she learn to..." The old man drifted into soft mumblings.

Harry started to explain about their meetings in the clearing, but Dumbledore raised his hand again.

"I know you two practiced spells on each other. I can't say I approve of your choice of subjects, but I'm glad with the results." He put his hand on Piper's shoulder, saying, "She'll wake soon."

He suddenly felt unsure if the Headmaster was angry or pleased he'd finally succeeded in slaying the Dark Lord. Not so much that he'd done it, Harry mused, but _how_ he'd done it.

"I never used..."

"I know."

Dumbledore sighed, as if invisible weight were being added onto his shoudlers. "I should imagine you'll need more training in the coming year. Voldemort will return, Harry."

"I know, sir."

Dumbledore nodded. "Once more, Harry. That's all I'll ask of you. Once more." Harry nodded, knowing his next confrontation with the Dark Lord would indeed be his last.

Harry fell silent, confident of the silent understanding between them. He reached out and placed his hand on Piper's, feeling how very cold it was. He was exhausted, decided to rest his eyes only a moment. He felt his body leaning forward, his head resting on the bed next to Piper's body, his hand still on hers.

He stirred what seemed like minutes later to Hermione's squeal. He sat up quickly to see Hermione jump onto Ron, who fell back onto his bed, in her excitement. Dumbledore was no longer at his side, his chair having disappeared as well.

Harry felt pressure against his fingers, turned quickly to see Piper smiling up at him. He smiled broadly, though no words could escape his mouth. She lay still, her eyes never leaving Harry's. A single tear slid from the corner of her eye, and she squeezed Harry's hand with all her strength.


End file.
